sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bashihbk01/2014
Happy new Year! It's 4:07in the morning, but... Pour up, drank, head shot, drank Sit down, drank, stand up, drank Pass out, drank, wake up, drank Faded, drank, faded, drank Now I done grew up 'Round some people living their life in bottles Granddaddy had the golden flask Backstroke every day in Chicago Some people like the way it feels Some people wanna kill their sorrows Some people wanna fit in with the popular That was my problem I was in the dark room Loud tunes, looking to make a vow soon That I'ma get fucked up, fillin' up my cup I see the crowd mood Changing by the minute and the record on repeat Took a sip, then another sip, then somebody said to me: Nigga, why you babysittin' only 2 or 3 shots? Imma show you how to turn it up a notch First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it I wave a few bottles, then I watch 'em all flock All the girls wanna play Baywatch I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it Pool full of liquor imma dive in it Pour up, drank, head shot, drank Sit down, drank, stand up, drank Pass out, drank, wake up, drank Faded, drank, faded, drank Okay, now open your mind up and listen to me, Kendrick I'm your conscience, if you do not hear me Then you will be history, Kendrick I know that you're nauseous right now And I'm hopin' to lead you to victory, Kendrick If I take another one down Imma drown in some poison, abusin' my limit I think that I'm feelin' the vibe I see the love in her eyes, I see the feelin' The freedom is granted as soon as the damage of vodka arrive This how you capitalize This is parental advice Then apparently, I'm over influenced by what you are doin' I thought I was doin' the most then someone said to me Nigga, why you babysittin' only 2 or 3 shots? Imma show you how to turn it up a notch First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it I wave a few bottles, then I watch 'em all flock All the girls wanna play Baywatch I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it Pool full of liquor, imma dive in it Pour up, drank, head shot, drank Sit down, drank, stand up, drank Pass out, drank, wake up, drank Faded, drank, faded, drank I ride, you ride, bang One chopper, one hundred shots, bang Hop out, do you, bang Two chopper, two hundred shots, bang I ride, you ride, bang One chopper, one hundred shots, bang Hop out, do you, bang Two chopper, two hundred shots, bang Nigga why you babysittin' only 2 or 3 shots? Imma show you how to turn it up a notch First you get a swimming pool full of liquor, then you dive in it Pool full of liquor, then you dive in it I wave a few bottles, then I watch 'em all flock All the girls wanna play Baywatch I got a swimming pool full of liquor and they dive in it Pool full of liquor, imma dive in it Pour up, drank, head shot, drank Sit down, drank, stand up, drank Pass out, drank, wake up, drank Faded, drank, faded, drank Category:Blog posts